User talk:Zamra 'Vorum
[UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] Anytime! --Baracuss 01:21, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Fannon I got it off the uploaded images--Baracuss 01:36, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Peacful Jungle (Level) Multiplayer Map I made!--Baracuss 23:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) New Map! There are alot of Fannoners that are creating ideas for new maps. This is one of them!--Baracuss 01:07, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Same! --Baracuss 01:20, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Dual-Bladed Energy Sword I need no such weapon... I am trained in the art of the Master Swordsmen yes, but I feel more comphortable with my single blade.--Baracuss 23:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Legend Perhaps the Peace Keeper would like one if he ever makes his Legendary Apearence?--Baracuss 00:36, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Indeed But I'm starting to believe that this is more than just Legends. The Sangheilian Priests have been "scensing" a coming of a Great Power... perhaps this could be the Peace Keeper? Oh and how are you and Maydor faring on Kara Xa?--Baracuss 01:04, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Ok ok! My god!--Baracuss 01:14, 13 September 2008 (UTC) No --Baracuss 01:41, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Not On In orbit... on one of your ships. The ship was attacked by Covenant boarding crafts, and many of the Sangheili defending the ship where killed. One of the wounded, a Spec-Ops, said that he killed a whole boarding party with the assistance of a "Zealot with strange colored armour" as he put it. We checked the security footage and saw the injured Sangheili get wounded, but during the time of the Zealot's arival all the footage showed was a blinding light. Afterwards it showed the Spec-Ops looking around for his mysterious comrade. We searched the ship... no such Elite was found and all the Escape Pods, Seraphs, Phantoms, and Whispers were present.--Baracuss 01:53, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Indeed... Perhaps you should preform this in your Hologram Combat Arena. It has a newly instaled system and serves very well for meditation.--Baracuss 02:00, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Affermative We'll keep an eye out for any-(a strange beeping is heard in the background)-Damn it! Zamra, you got eight Seraph Fighters coming in fast!--Baracuss 22:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Dogfight! Maydor: Indeed! (He turns his Seraph, as a plasma torpedow shoots past) Baracuss: Damn it! Zamra, you're closing in on multiple AA Wraiths watch yourself!--Baracuss 22:13, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Excelent! Nice shot Zamra! I couldn't have done better myself. (Maydor sudenly has two Seraphs on his tail!) Oh so they think they can keep up with me eh? (Maydor plunges towards Kara Xa, leading the two Seraphs with him. But when Maydor pulls up at the last second, the other Seraphs explode on impact with the ground!)--Baracuss 22:26, 13 September 2008 (UTC) CCS (Maydor's Seraph is suddenly bombarded with plasma and explodes! Some large parts of the Seraph destroys the other Seraphs but Maydor was nowhere to be found!)--Baracuss 01:08, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Crimson Blade Look at what I noted on the talk page. Colour of plasma has no real correlation to power so you don't have to worry about it. Besides, power in exchange for battery life is a fair exchange. Krana 'Ralsamnee My mate--Baracuss 04:02, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Awesome --Baw Wee Thank You! So you like the image?--Baracuss 22:30, 14 September 2008 (UTC)